Be my boyfriend!
by sweetbubbelgirl
Summary: Clover just broke with her boyfriend. In order to make him jealous, She seeks help from Aoi Kurashiki.  But will everything go as plan? mostly CloverXAoi AkaneXjumpei


I just had the feeling to make a story . Takes place AFTER the shit that happend xD

And everybody is back doing their thing ;D I Never expected to like this couple in the first place. Maybe i'll add some oc's if they are good *shugs*

Couples: Mostly AoiXclover and alittle AkaneXJumpei SevenXlotus

...

**Prologue**

...

"God darmn guys.." A Pink haired girl. Probably in her teens, trew a rock in the sea "'I have a other' What kind of bullshit is that!" She watched the rock slowly falling in the deep water.

Clover sighed.  
><em>"I'm brealing up with you" the blond haired boy rubbed the back of his head, As if not knowing what to do.<em>

_clover's mouth opened lightly "W-What? What do you mean tasuke?"_

_"Sorry clover, But i found a other" he replied in a smug voice, enjoying the pain in her that was written in her eyes _

_"But! You said we would be together...Forever!" She cried. She felt her legs lightly shaking, Feeling betrayed, She took some steps backwards._

_Tasuke snorted "Be a crybaby will you? Cya clover~" With that. He walked away, Leaving a crying clover alone._

Clover's eye twiched at the cold memory "What a _asshole_..." she still didn't understand why, Was she maybe to wild? Sure, She was a little hyper. But that didn't explain anything! he CHEATED on her!  
>Clover started walking her own pace towards her house<em>...And the worst is, I didn't bring lunch with me..<em>She thought regretfully as her stomach gave another resentful grumble.

_**Ring ring...**_

She almost jumped at the sound. She sighed in relief when she found out it was just her own phone, She looked at the caller and smiled lightly, She flipped it open "Hello with clover~!"

"Hey clover! It's me! Akane!"A female voice answered excited.

"Hey, June. So what's up?" clover giggled at akane's happy voice.

"And~? How did your date go, Clover? Did you kiss~!" she couldn't see it, But she knew june was practically jumping up and down, Even if june was a shy girl. When it came to romance, that girl would become kind of crazy. After the crap that happened in the Gagantic, Clover and akane becaume great friends.  
>She smiled sadly "Sorry, It didn't go well...I found out he cheated on me with some other girl.."<p>

She heard akane gasp "H-He cheated on you! No way! how could he? Come over here and let's talk about it. I'll make something delicious for you!" She could hear aoi grunt in the background "More Guests? Please, Don't tell me you'll take a other hobo home because you think they poor, Cause remember! I'll kick him out!"

She heard akane giggle "See you soon, Clover!"

She hung up.

Clover looked with disbelief at her pink phone, _What's with the hobo shit?_

_..._

Akane trew her hand in the air "Clover! You came!" She hugged clover tightly, She looked at the older female, Just realizing how tall the adult girl was, She truly hated the fact that she was small, Hopefully, She would _eventually_ grow.

"Of course! i'd never turn down a friend, Would i?"Clover grinned "So, How are you and jumpei?"  
>laughing, akane dragged clover to the living room "we're great! let me tell you a secret..." she leaned towards clover ear and wispered "He proposed to me!"<p>

Clover literally schreamed "HE WHAT!" Her mouth was covered by a blushing akane "Sssh! Aoi doesn't know yet" Clover sneaked a peek at aoi who poked his head out the bathroom giving them a amused look. Clover's mouth slowly formed in a "o" at she turned her head back at akane who was smiling nervously "N-nothing brother! Just a little g-girl talk"

Aoi shugged as he trew himself on the couch and sipped from his coffee._ jackass.._

Akane sighed in relief and smiled gently "I'll make the 'delicious' Thing i told you about" She skipped toward the kitchen, She could still hear akane humming a song.

Clover turned her attention to aoi who was lying on the couch and watching spongebob. Clover almost laughed _Yeah, That is soooo mature~_

She tried to form a conversation "So, how is life santa?"  
>"Fine" He replied.<p>

"Nothing fun?" She tried.

"no"

"And school?"

"Fine"

"..Are you handling jumpei dating your sister wel..?"

"Maybe"  
>She raised her eyebrow "...What's up with the one worded replies?"<p>

"Donno" _yep, A Jackass._

"your a jackass you know that" Clover's eyes grew wide. Oops, she didn't mean to say that..

Aoi finally turned his attention towards the pink haired girl "Excuse me?" He looked pretty annoyed. "I said your a jackass" She shugged "Deal with it"

Aoi looked at he for a moment and turned his attention back to the tv "Whatever, Why don't you just go and do what clover's normally do~"

Clover immediately fought back the blood from her cheeks "W-WHAT WAS THAT!"  
>"You hear me" He teased "Deal with it" Fucking asshole! He was mocking her! i'll show him!<p>

"Hey, i'd Shut up if i was you!" Clover shouted, She seriously had the feeling to hit the guy and his guts.

Aoi rolled his eyes "What? You'll hit me? think clearly, Little girl. I'm 23 and you are 17"

Though this struck a nerve, clover said nothing in return, Only taking a seat in the couch next to him.

Man...today was a horrible day...not only she broke up with her boyfriend, this guy had to be a pest...He was good looking if she had to admit, Akane told her he was the most populair guy in his school.

Clover shiffed. Aoi blinked at the little girl next to him "What;s up?" a little worried, he shaked her shoulder, clover slowly turned her head and mysterious smiled at him.  
>"Santa.."<p>

"Yeah..?" Glad that he got a reply, he took a other sip from his coffee

"Be my boyfriend!"

Aoi choked in his coffee.

...

Oh man, I tried my best D: I'm also trying to improve xD

I tried to add humor *Shugs* I hope i didn't fail :/ If you want to see some jumpei and june Just ask me ;3

I would really like honest comments . Please review! :D if you guys have your own great oc's just tell me, *smile* I'll look if they are good.

I'll just waaaaait for it to rain cookies xD  
>See ya!<p> 


End file.
